


Sepulchral

by redpineapple



Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [4]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, overly descriptive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Every damn time, he forgot himself in those slender arms.
Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sepulchral

Every damn time, he forgot himself in those slender arms.

His name was lost to each brush of those fingers.

He abandoned his voice in each sweep of that tongue along the crinkled shell of his ear.

Even words were bereft; his voice could no longer form nor find them.

His eyes would roll as he leaned back into the bony, slick body that rested behind his own, seated deeply within him.

He broke when the rhythm stuttered and lost the world at the sharp epitome that lay at the head of that weeping cock. He felt the impact of the bumpy mattress against his back as if each lump was a boulder, knowing that abandonment was only breaths away.

He ignored the bitter morning, making all the usual promises of never again and now that I've got that out of my system.

Regret and empty physical satisfaction bled through the morning and tinted the edges of his world with a sort of muddy brown.

Even if denial was just a river in Egypt, he'd never be acknowledged by his sometimes bedfellow.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not entirely sure what this is about. I had a paring in mind when I started writing, though now I'm not so sure. I'd say that it's Soubi on the receiving end, though I guess it could be Kio or Ritsuka or really any Loveless character (except for Seimei, because I reckon he'd be more likely to be the asshole in the story). Insert whoever you like : ).
> 
> Disclaimer: Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.


End file.
